


A New Beginning

by vigilant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Marriage, Sorta Long, happy at first, more tags to come, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: After such a hectic start to life, Flynn is finally ready to settle down.Every rose, however, has thorns waiting to strike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this plot outline was originally written by Nightfoot, who said she wouldn't ever get around to writing it. That being said, she gave me permission to write it so :P here we go dudes  
> Hope you enjoy!

Honestly, Flynn could have never seen this coming.

 

To be honest, Flynn had always held wishes for a simple life. Something where he would be able to balance his average job (hopefully at least in the Public Quarter) alongside spending time with his average wife, and his beautifully average future children, with his ridiculously average and reckless best friend poking in every now and again. Normalcy had always been something he’d craved, longed for, because complications were often too much for him to handle. By the day since boyhood, he’d made plans for his life in the form of messy drawings that Yuri would make fun of him for and his mother would pin to the walls of the kitchen in pride, so it had been something ingrained in him that he would be able to live a peaceful life upon reaching his adult years.

But….what kind of fool would he have been to think at such a young age that he would grow to become the youngest commandant in history. To think that his best friend, the brash Yuri Lowell, would have the biggest hand in saving the world from what could have easily been utter destruction. To think that Flynn would be able to request the hand of the princess in marriage--much less expect her to say yes.

 

The mere thought of it all swarmed in his head in somewhat of a nervous fit as he stood by the base of the great tree of Halure, dressed in a simple, yet nice outfit that worked well to hide his purpose there in that little town, but also show himself in a more presentable state than normal. By a stroke of luck, Yuri had managed to talk the mayor into allowing a private ‘meeting’ for the afternoon, secluded enough that no one would be able to know what was going on unless they were allowed beneath the tree to witness. Flynn was more than certain it was because both the commandant and the princess (not to mention the savior of the tree) were involved, but he didn’t question. Instead, he’d chosen to appreciate the effort Yuri and his guild put into organizing the event, despite how he did want  _ some _ decision in how things were handled.

 

“Hey, there. Getting jittery already?” Flynn’s shoulders jumped as his thoughts scurried away, his blue eyes shifting to recognize Yuri clapping a hand on his arm in welcoming. For once, he, too, was dressed appropriately; Flynn was aware that the particularly elegant outfit Yuri wore was not the latter’s favorite, but Flynn was quite certain that it looked nice on him. Fitting. Estelle had called it ‘dashing’, but honestly, Yuri was anything but that. Stubborn, maybe. Insufferable. “Don’t black out on me, now.” Yuri’s voice brought him back again, and Flynn let out a sigh.

“Sorry,” he responded, shifting and adjusting his posture. “I guess I am getting a bit nervous. Not that you’d understand.” Mock offense lit up Yuri’s eyes and his hands raised defensively.

“What, you think I’m not going to get married? I’m hurt, Flynn. I didn’t think I was  _ that _ ugly.” Flynn let out a snort, already able to feel himself relaxing despite himself. Whether he admitted it or not, he did appreciate Yuri’s attempt at easing his nerves.

“You, settling down? I’d likely die first.” A rather rare smirk crossed his lips as he closed his eyes, turning his head. “I doubt any woman would be willing to put up with you at this point.”

“And I doubt you’d be able to find a woman to put up with that stick up your ass if this one cancels on you last-minute. Let’s hope that thing won’t get in the way on the honeymoon. It’d ruin all the...interesting positions.” Flynn’s cheeks flared red and he shot Yuri a glare, lips parting to offer a retort.

 

However, the two of them were interrupted by the gentle sound of an unfamiliar voice clearing its - his - throat.

“Gentlemen? We are prepared to start.” The officiant. Flynn’s chest tightened with a mixture of excitement and apprehension as he shifted, respectfully bowing his head and following behind to get into his proper position, Yuri standing by his side. It was a common sense decision to pick Yuri as the best man, and Estelle...well, Rita was her obvious choice for a maid of honor.

By the time that Raven, Karol, Judith, Rita, and Repede had all arrived, Flynn had gotten into position with a somewhat queasy look on his face, which Karol couldn’t help but laugh at until Rita smacked him upside the head to shut him up; apparently, her abuse just showed how serious this was to her. Yuri snorted at the display, but didn’t move from his spot beside Flynn. Once Rita had gotten into position across from them, the officiant gave his cue to begin, and Flynn’s heart began to race in his chest. 

Today, there would be no music, nothing fancy and no massive banquet. Today would be a simple, sweet wedding, something free of the complications of his everyday life. It would be something to remember specifically for its peaceful atmosphere, and Flynn could appreciate nothing but that. His eyes closed and he breathed in the sweet, floral air to calm his nerves, reopening them as the sound of ginger footsteps against the grass came into earshot.

 

Never was there a sight that took Flynn’s breath away as much as the one he was blessed to have seen in that moment. His senses gave out for about everything except for the throbbing of his heart as Estellise finally made her presence known, approaching the base of the Great Tree with slow, practiced steps. Bashful green eyes lifted to meet bright blue, and Flynn’s heart melted at the sight of petals the same shade as her beautiful hair fluttering down from the tree as they had been all week--but in this moment, it was the most wonderful gift nature could have given him. He found himself getting dry in the mouth as she smiled at him, wearing a soft white summer dress with an ornate design scrawled up the hip and across the underside of her left shoulder akin to that of lilies that reached just below her knees; somehow, he preferred this much more than any of the elegant and fancy wedding gowns he’d imagined seeing instead. She was stunning, and if the way he stared like a child meeting his first crush didn’t speak volumes for her, he wasn’t sure what else would.

The vision of her walking toward him like an angel stepping down from heaven itself seemed stuck in his mind, because before he knew it, Yuri was nudging his back with an elbow gracelessly and snapping him out of his haze to see that the man who was to marry them had already begun to speak. Flynn turned as Estelle took his hand, returning her smile with all of the confidence he could muster, because yes, this was really happening. As familiar words tumbled into his ears, he tightened his grip on her smaller hand and let the last of his nervousness fade.

 

It had been a faster ceremony than he had first thought. It had still taken an hour or so, but it was nothing compared to the royal wedding they would have in the next few days, so Flynn had taken his blessing without protest. When they kissed to seal their matrimony, he’d distantly heard the flat-out sobbing of Raven, whose composure had long since been lost and was reduced to being comforted by Judith.

“You kids are gettin’ to be too much for this old man’s heart,” he’d wailed, and Flynn was somewhat touched by his emotional response; joke or not, (probably not, judging by the look on Karol’s face) it was heartwarming. Even Rita, apparently, had been too overtaken by the event that she didn’t swat at Raven or snap at him to shut up; instead, she was wiping her face--and only then did she snap at Yuri to shut up instead, for he had patted her back in a display of pure smug sympathy. Still, the odd expression even he had carried was one to remember; Flynn could not remember a time that he’d seen Yuri looking so happy.

 

They had eaten together after the ceremony to celebrate, which involved quite a bit of alcohol for Raven and Yuri, for Flynn had managed to weasel his way out of downing too much. Their time together ended up dragging on into the late hours of the night, until they had parted ways into their own rooms at the inn after Raven had passed out (leaving Karol straining to drag the old man to Brave Vesperia’s room while Judith and Yuri had stayed out a while longer), and Flynn finally had his opportunity to pull Estelle close to him, pressing his face into her neck after the ginger kisses they’d exchanged to curl up and fall asleep together.

For such a luxuriously simple wedding, Flynn could not have felt more pleased with the turnout.

 

When Princess Estellise and Commandant Flynn had returned to Zaphias a few days after their official wedding day, preparations for the royal wedding had been completed. Flynn had been forced to wear a suit far more pricey and flashy than he ever would have liked, and Estelle had worn an elegant white and lavender gown with an impossibly long train trailing behind her, a tiara resting atop her neatly styled hair. Under the watchful eyes of every official and higher-up of the Empire (as well as several prominent Union members that had been invited), they were once again wed. Flynn had felt a mixture of pleased eyes resting upon himself and his wife as well as displeased stares burning into the back of his head, but he ignored them all, for once again, he got to relive the wonderful reality of marrying his beloved. While he was enjoying himself and doing excellently to sell that this was their ‘official’ wedding, he had easily seen the glimmer of thrilled mischief in Estelle’s eyes; he knew that she was pleased to be tricking the masses with such a ploy. It was utterly cute, in his opinion, but voicing that any time later would have gotten him a huffy response from the princess. For the days after their second wedding, Estelle continued to spout on about her grand experience deceiving the entirety of the Empire, and Flynn could do nothing but smile at her lively expressions.

 

After the festivities, their honeymoon had been in Nam Cobanda, where they were both more than happy to spend their time alone curled up in the warm sands of the beach and discuss things they never talked about in Zaphias. How one day, Estelle would have liked to sleep in a bed in Myorzo again, (but with Flynn so he could understand just how outstanding it was to have such a large and wonderfully soft bed that acted as a floor for half of the room) or how Flynn still failed to understand why Nia fruit had become a delicacy in some parts of the world when it tasted so acrid and disgusting on his tongue. They had laughed and bickered about normal things for once, things that never often came to mind when they were with each other, and it was nice. During their trip, Estelle had refused to let him work at all, which was a bit disappointing.

“It’s our honeymoon. If I’m not working, then you can’t, either,” she’d pressed sternly, and so he had given into her demands without much protest. After all, he did like when she put her foot down. Regardless, he had been chomping at the bit to get home after the first few days, until Estelle had finally admitted she was alright with returning to Zaphias after they’d stayed at least another day or two, so she could enjoy watching the sun rise and set without worrying about other things with him. Flynn gave her that without much protest, because the look in her eyes had been so demanding, and his heart had long since waned to give her what she wanted. Still, he was adamant to get home after those two allotted days. After all, he had work to do as the commandant, and a stand-in or an absence of such a position wouldn’t do past a week or so at best.

Estelle had understood this easily, because she knew how serious Flynn was about his job. Yuri had often described it as, again, ‘the stick up his ass’, but Estelle could never call it something that bad. Well...sometimes, she disagreed with Yuri’s wording, anyway. Other days, she would simply smile and laugh instead of protest the description, leaving Flynn to defend himself from such claims. That was a cute display for her to watch, especially when his butt stiffened up like the metaphorical stick had shifted.

 

On the day of their return, she had slept with her head in his lap for most of the way home, leaving his fingers to gingerly comb through her pink hair while he watched her peaceful expression with a soft smile. Upon returning home, they would have quarters to share, things to discuss as a couple, and a massive workload. However, as his fingers gently brushed her cheek, he decided that the coming stress would be okay. 

  
Such a drastic change in his life would be welcomed this time around.


End file.
